Morning Fluff
by Fuyu-ppe
Summary: [Train x Rins] 1shot. Set after the manga series. Possible sequel to [Hidden]. Just what was it about him that she loved so much? Really, Rinslet had to ask herself.


**A/N: **Hello, guys! I'm back with another TrainxRins fanfiction! ) I'm glad you liked my first story. The reviews you gave me were so sweet that it inspired me to write another one. This can be a sequel to "Hidden". The setting can be the same night as "Hidden", as in it happened right after it, or it can also take place some time after "Hidden". You pick. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please forgive me for any OOC-ness shown by any of the 2 characters involved. As usual, reviews are welcome! Replies to the reviewers of "Hidden" are at the bottom, btw.

**Disclaimer: **I've just realized that I didn't put any disclaimer in "Hidden". I'm so sorry! I forgot about it! So let me make it clear now, ok? **I don't own anything.**

**MORNING FLUFF  
**_A TrainxRins (Black Cat) Fanfiction  
Written By: **Fuyu-ppe**_

What was it about him?

Really, Rinslet had to ask herself.

What was it about him that made her feel so connected to him in every way? Everything he did, no matter how big or small, no matter how annoying or adorable, caught her attention and gave her that stupid feeling in the pit of her stomach.

That feeling where you just know that everything is going to be okay. More than that; it was that everything was going to be perfect. He just had that way of doing that to her. Like when she'd had the shittiest day ever and he'd just walk in there and give her that stupid little smirk. That superior, cocky smirk that in an outward appearance pissed the hell out of her but on the inside made her feel at peace.

It may seem to everyone else like they were the oddest couple ever, but in reality, they balanced one another out perfectly. They were total opposites, yet they had the craving to be around each other at all times.

Is it possible to love someone with every bit of your soul and at the same time hate everything he does? Every decision that smartass made was the opposite of what normal people would make, but it always worked out in the end.

He'd hate one thing, she'd love it. They were THAT different, but why was it that if it were anyone but him, she'd dump him in an instant?

There was just something about him that sparked that interest in her.

She couldn't let him go, and she doubted that she'd ever be able to.

* * *

He rolled over in his sleep beside her.

That was another thing about him that she couldn't stand, yet cannot live without. The moron hogged the covers like a life preserver the entire night and then had the nerve to ask why she tossed them to him in the first place.

_Yeah, right, because I love waking up freezing my ass off. _

But then, he'd kiss her and her annoyed feelings would disappear in an instant.

_Damn him for being so smooth with everything he says and does!_

"Ya know, Rins, I know I'm gorgeous and all, but it actually is kind of hard to fall asleep with that creepy feeling of someone watching you."

"Jesus, Train! How many times have I told you to STOP scaring me like that!" She scolded him a little for this one. He was quite good at faking sleep; he had done it more than once.

"I would, but I love the look on your face every time it happens so... nah!" He smirked that same smirk she mentioned earlier.

And she loved it.

It was when they lay here like this, joking and laughing about nothing at all when she'd realize in full force how much she loved this man. This self-absorbed, overly-confident, hyperactive, and at the same time devastatingly handsome, human being that was the inspiration and part-time nuisance in her young life.

"You can be such an ass sometimes. You know that, right?" she said to him as she pulled the covers he had0 already subconsciously dragged onto his side of their bed towards her.

"Of course. But that's why you love me." He replied. Then he snaked his arm around her waist and pushed her onto his chest. "Admit it, Rins. You can't live without me."

"Maybe. But you can't live without me either. Now, sorry to spoil your fun, but I'm sort of hungry. Breakfast sounds good right about now."

"You mean lunch. Breakfast officially ends at 11:00, and its 2:00 right now. So I say we order some noodles... How about it?" He whispered this in her ear and lightly touched his lips against hers. She giggled onto his mouth and shook her head.

"Nu-uh. Pizza is better."

"We've had that for dinner the last week and a half! Noodles sounds way better. Besides, you don't want that cheesy and greasy pizza making you fat now, huh?"

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No. Would I have as much fun with a fat chick then a skinny one in bed? Hell no!" He grabbed her by her thighs and pulled her back to him. "How about... You make some of your famous stir-fry instead, hmm?"

They knew each other so well now...

It seemed like only yesterday they were fighting against each other, rounding themselves into exchanging insults in every possible way.

Who would have guessed that she – the famous Thief-for-hire Rinslet Walker – would end up in bed with Train Heartnet – a former cold-hearted Eraser of the Chronos and currently a professional Sweeper? Who would have guessed that she'd be so completely obsessed with spending all her time with him? That she'd come to love him like no other?

"Stir-fry sounds good. Let me get some clothes on and I'll go make some."

"Nope. Either you cook naked or noodles it is. Trust me, dangerous thief you are, I have my ways of getting what I want. I'm THE Black Cat, remember?" He lay his head back against the pillows, his sleek, brown hair sticking up in odd places. She ran her fingers through it and smiled haughtily.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll prefer the latter."

He pouted. "Mou, you're no fun."

She laughed a little. "I can't possibly walk around naked now, can I? You're being impossible."

"You just have to take off your clothes, you know. I don't see anything impossible about that."

"Weeellll…" she drawled, tapping his nose lightly. "If you want it so much, then I guess it can't be helped – BUT!" She raised a finger toward Train's surprised face. "You gotta do something for me as well." She kissed him fully, and for a few minutes, the stir-fry was forgotten.

He finally pulled his head away and looked into her emerald eyes, a playful look in his gold ones. "What is it?"

"You gotta take off these bed sheets and put them in the laundry for me."

"Aww, is that it? Here I was hoping it would be something more exciting…"

"Well, if you really want to, you can wash them by hand and hang them out to dry on the porch... minus your own clothes, of course. Now, that would be exciting!"

"Yeah, if you call giving your 80-year-old virgin of a landlady a heart attack exciting. Not that that would be a bad sight; I just think it would be a bit too much sexiness for her to cope with in a short period of time." He looked out the window and smirked again.

She closed her eyes and giggled softly. She loved this guy so much, even though he could be such a loser. "I don't think you need anymore death on your hands, Mr. Black Cat. Now let go of me and start cleaning."

It was then that he looked at her. That naughty twinkle was gone from his eyes and she knew he was going to say something really important, something the normal Train wouldn't. And sure enough...

"It's a good thing I'm not an Eraser anymore. The whole rule of not feeling any emotion towards anyone would be so broken it ain't even funny." He kissed her again before pushing her off of him and onto the floor.

"Well, thanks; I feel so loved. You finally tell me you love me in an inadvertent way and then push me on the ground." She stood up and put her hands on her hips in mock anger.

"Hey, what can I say?" He sat up on the bed and winked at her. "That's me. You either hate it or love it, babe. I know which one you feel and that's good enough for me."

"Yeah, it's you, Train. Smartass…"

He grinned. "I love you too, Rins. Now go make my stir-fry."

_- Owari -_

**Response to the reviewers of "Hidden":**

**AznAnimelover91 **– Thank you for being my 1st reviewer! I'm happy I'm not alone with this fandom, and I hope you like this fic as well!  
**Ransumi **– Another TrainxRins shipper:-) Thank you for reading!  
**Requim17 **– Gee, thanks for the compliment! I'm still a beginner in writing, so it's really nice to get complimented by someone more experienced. I'm really grateful. I'll do much better next time!  
**Azamiko **– Thanks for dropping by!  
**Eni Li'Nave **– Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! I know Rins is OC; I'm bad at making characters IC. :P You're wondering about Rinslet? Why?  
**SanosukexMegumi **– You're welcome! Learning that you're also a TrainxRins fan is more than enough to make me happy. I hope you also liked this fic:-) Oh, and I'm actually not the first one to write a TrainxRins; I'm the first one who posted here. The first TrainxRins came from Sechskies. It was featured in her site and when I read it, I had an instant inspiration and motivation to write one for myself. You should check it out.  
**Misteline **– Does that mean you're gonna make a TrainxRins fic of your own? YAY! I'm so happy! Thank you very much! ) About the C2, well, I'm not good with managing stuff. Maybe you should do it? I'd be sure to join! Thank you very much for reviewing my first story!

Hey, guys! We're all writers here, and we love TrainxRins! Why not we spread this fandom by making TrainxRins ficlets of our own:3


End file.
